


(I Like Me Better) When I'm with You

by giraffewrites



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Beginning of a redemption arc, F/M, Feelings, If JD's suicide hadn't worked, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Recovery, Redemption, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: The first thing that he notices is obnoxious lights above him. They shine without shame, making JD wince and close his eyes. After blinking slow and hard, he manages to keep his eyes open without cringing. Turning his eyes away from the ceiling, he’s faced with a machine. Following the wires and starting to come out of his haze, he realises that there’re tubes in his nose which are linked to said machine.OrJ.D. survives.





	(I Like Me Better) When I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Christian Slater said J.D. isn't dead at the end of the film... and so this was written. I find it easier to write/work with the characterisation of musical J.D. and how he's portrayed in animatics on YouTube, so this J.D. is based more off those versions of him, rather than the film's version.

The first thing that he notices is obnoxious lights above him. They shine without shame, making JD wince and close his eyes. After blinking slow and hard, he manages to keep his eyes open without cringing. Turning his eyes away from the ceiling, he’s faced with a machine. Following the wires and starting to come out of his haze, he realises that there’re tubes in his nose which are linked to said machine.

His head starts hurting, the haze he’s partly in not allowing him to distract himself from it. A wince leaves his mouth as he attempts shifting upwards, pain shooting throughout his whole body. As he squeezes his eyes shut, he feels a tender clutch at his hand. Barely managing to turn his head, he notices a hand wrapped around his. Veronica.

The brunette’s curled up in a chair. JD’s heart almost soars out his chest. She’s asleep, and whilst she should be looking peaceful, there’s worry etched all over her face. Swallowing thickly, he tries taking his hand out of her’s – he doesn’t deserve affection – but she doesn’t let him. Her grip continues to hold his hand in place, soft skin pressed against his.

Tears run down his face as he looks up at the ceiling. Pain spreads quickly throughout his chest, but it isn’t from any of his injuries.

The last thing he remembers is the bomb. There was the ticking of it, the thoughts swirling around in his head; convincing him it was a good idea, the look of devastation on Veronica’s face. And then nothing.

Taking another look at Veronica, trying to ignore the pain as he turns his neck, he notices the small table between her chair and his bed. There’s a slushie perched near the edge, condensation pooling at the bottom. In front of it is a note, positioned perfectly so JD can read it from where he’s laying. _I left you half,_ it reads, _wake up to have it_.

A lump forms in his throat. He no longer tries stopping the tears from his eyes, but doesn’t allow himself to make a sound. Vision focusing back on Veronica, it’s him that clutches her hand this time round. He doesn’t deserve her, and she certainly deserves better than what he can offer her. He’s never been religious, not even when his mom would take him to church on a Sunday. But someone, something, had let him survive his suicide attempt. If he has to stay in this world, he doesn’t want to stay without Veronica. He’ll get better for her, for _them._ Because she deserves better, and all he’s ever wanted to be is what she wanted.


End file.
